Jeremy Henry
Jeremy Henry is the current backup quarterback for the St. Louis Rams. He is regarded as one of the great quarterbacks in the AAC of all time, a legendary player for the USF Bulls. The St. Louis Rams selected him with the 203rd overall pick in the 2018 NFL Draft Early Years Henry was born in Water Valley, Mississippi. The son of a principal and a secretary, Henry moved often as a kid. He attended Coffeeville High School, where his father taught a history class. As a senior there, Henry set the school records in completions, attempts, passing yards, and passing touchdowns on the way to being eliminated in the semifinals of the state tournament. Recruiting Henry bounced around from Division 2 school to Division 2 school, until scouted out by Yellow_Evan, head coach of the USF Bulls. Henry would transfer to the Bulls for his senior season. College Career Henry attended USF. He finished a degree in Chemical Engineering and a minor in Business. 2017 Season Henry started his senior season with the Bulls, and in his starting debut against Navy in week 1, Henry threw 428 yards and 5 touchdowns with 1 pick to win the AAC Offensive Player of the Week award. It didn't slow down as next week against Marshall, Henry threw for 396 yards and 4 touchdowns in USF's first win. In week 6, Henry went 22 of 25 for 389 yards and 5 touchdowns against the Georgia State Panthers to win his second AAC Offensive Player of the Week award. In week 10 against Hawaii, Henry had his first multi-interception game in a 21-33 defeat. In week 14 against Connecticut, Henry threw for 288 yards and 2 touchdowns to win his 3rd AAC Offensive Player of the Week award for the season. The Bulls won the AAC East, but were defeated by Houston and Joel King in the AAC Championship Game. Henry played in the Russell Athletic Bowl against the North Carolina Tar Heels. USF defeated North Carolina to win its first ever bowl game. Henry then promptly switched his goal to the NFL. College Statistics Professional Career Pre-draft Before the combine, Henry was considered a fringe quarterback for the draft. During the 2018 NFLHC Combine, Henry was one of fourteen quarterbacks invited. He recorded the fourth highest Wonderlic score for the combine, tied with California linebacker and future teammate Jeff Cox. Unfortunately, Henry also recorded the slowest 40 time for his position. He earned a private workout with the Tennessee Titans. Combine Statistics Combine Statistics Draft Henry was selected in the 7th round of the 2018 NFL Draft by the St. Louis Rams. Henry was the twelfth taken in this draft. Henry signed a 4 year, $2 million deal. St. Louis Rams 2018 Season In his first season with the Rams, Henry saw limited action as he was behind Darrell Murphy on the depth chart. During the first two weeks, Henry had nagging hand injuries but stayed active as the backup quarterback. In week 9 on Monday Night Football against the Baltimore Ravens, Henry came in on clean up duty, completing his first professional passes and handing off a touchdown to Frederick Chacon. In week 16 against the Arizona Cardinals, Henry came out again for a few drives. He threw his first professional touchdown to Walt Peck, a 10 yard fade into the back of the end zone. : Player Rating : Category:USF Bulls Players Category:St. Louis Rams Players